It Can't Be
by Aria Br
Summary: FICLET! Haruhi dan Tamaki akan segera menikah/ Sakit. Tidak terbayang rasa sakitnya saat memikirkan mereka. /Hikaru memutuskan untuk merelakan mereka ketika sesuatu terjadi padanya. /RnR/Don't like don't read/


**Ouran High School Host Club bukan punya saya. Kalau punya saya, udah kubuat Hikaru ama Haruhi. Suer. Bener.**

**Ini kebanyakan dengerin lagu Wedding Dress-nya Tae yang -_- Screw it damn!**

* * *

Hikaru menghela napas beratnya. Dia kemudian duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan yang khusus disiapkan untuknya itu. Iris matanya menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, seakan dia berusaha memeriksa apakah ada bom di situ atau tidak. Entah kenapa kabar itu yang membuat hatinya sedih luar biasa.

_"Hikaru, tebak apa?" Tamaki menari di sekeliling si kembar. Si kembar mengangkat alisnya, tanda mereka bingung._

_"Hee.. _boss _menang lotre?" Tanya mereka bersama. _

_Tamaki menggeleng sok tahu. "_No, No, No!" _Seru Tamaki. "Aku dan Haruhi akan segera menikah! Kalian dengar itu? Kami akan segera menikah!"_

_Hikaru bisa merasakan aliran waktu di situ berhenti begitu saja._

Kadang Hikaru berharap bahwa yang menikah itu bukan Tamaki dan Haruhi. Dia memang menyayangi Tamaki, tapi Haruhi adalah orang yang dicintainya—bagaiman ini bisa terjadi.

Hatinya sangat sakit tapi Haruhi tidak pernah tahu apa-apa. Apalagi beberapa waktu lalu saat mereka berdua berniat menentukan gaun pengantin—

_"Aku mau kau pakai yang ini, Haruhi~" Tamaki menunjuk gaun pengantin yang terlalu seksi._

_Haruhi terang saja langsung menolaknya dengan tegas. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"_

_"Tapi kan ini pilihanku!" Protes Tamaki, dia tidak setuju dengan Haruhi yang bersikeras untuk menolak._

_"Aku tidak mau!"_

_"KAU HARUS!" _

_Baru kali ini Tamaki menaikan oktaf suaranya pada Haruhi. Iris mata Haruhi melebar dan dia berlari, pergi dari situ. Hikaru langsung saja mengejar perempuan itu. Dia sedang terisak di taman._

_"Haruhi…" ucap Hikaru pelan._

_"Hikaru?" Haruhi mendongak._

_Hikaru tersenyum terpaksa. Dia ingin sekali mereka batal menikah. Dia ingin sekali. Hatinya seperti diremas-remas setiap memikirkan itu. Sakit. Tidak terbayang rasa sakitnya saat memikirkan mereka. _

_"Kau tidak boleh begini, Haruhi. Kau tidak boleh berbohong pada dirimu sendiri."_

_Padahal Hikaru berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dia mencintai Haruhi, tapi dia bersikukuh berpura-pura tidak mencintainya. _

_Haruhi tertawa sedikit. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Hikaru—" ucapnya lalu bangkit. Dia menepuk pundak Hikaru. "Terima kasih. Aku sudah agak lebih baik." Haruhi tersenyum lembut._

Hikaru merasa lebih baik. Dia merasa lebih baik setelah melihat Haruhi tersenyum padanya—walaupun alasan tersenyum itu juga mungkin karena Tamaki. Tapi kini dia sangat bersyukur.

Lelaki itu telah bilang pada Tamaki dan Haruhi bahwa dia merelakan mereka berdua—padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dia takut Haruhi akan tahu lagi dan lagi—dan dia harus menyembunyikannya. Rasanya hatinya tidak sanggup lagi menerima cobaan.

Pemuda itu lalu menutup matanya. Dia menghela napas dan menahannya. Lelaki itu juga menggigit bibirnya. Dia mengambil sebuah foto dan keluar dari kamar itu, untuk segera masuk ke mobil.

Dia mengendarai mobil itu dengan pelan. Hikaru tahu Haruhi tidak pernah tahu perasaannya tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Kadang dia membenci Haruhi untuk itu. Hanya dia yang merasakan sakit ini.

_Hikaru berbicara pada dinding, "Haruhi… tahukah kau bahwa aku masih mencintaimu? Aku sangat mencintaimu—Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Tapi kenapa kau malah menikah dengan _boss?_"_

_Diia menutup matanya. Setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia menciptakan khayalan tentang Haruhi dengan dirinya—seandainya Haruhi tidak menikah dengan si sialan Tamaki._

Hikaru menatap foto yang sedang ia pegang. Di dalam foto itu, Haruhi dan dia tersenyum pada kamera. Senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Dia memandang foto itu terus—tidak menyangka ada truk yang melaju tepat ke arahnya.

"Hikaru mana?" Tamaki bertanya dengan cemas. Kaoru yang sampai terlebih dahulu mencoba untuk menelpon ponsel Hikaru. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Kaoru sendiri berdering. Dia mengangkatnya.

PRAK!

Ponsel Kaoru jatuh. Iris mata Kaoru melebar. Dia tidak menyangka. Haruhi yang berada di sebelah Kaoru bingung. Dia mengambil ponsel Kaoru.

"Halo?" ucap Haruhi.

_"Halo," _balas suara disebrang. Haruhi kaget. Suaranya berat. Kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Ada apa ya?" Tanya Haruhi.

Suara itu melanjutkan, "_Tuan Hikaru Hitachiin telah ditabrak oleh truk dalam kecepatan tinggi—Tuan Hikaru tewas di tempat karena kehilangan banyak darah. Potongan tubuhnya hancur, dan yang tersisa hanya tangannya yang menggenggam foto dengan perempuan berambut cokelat-kehitaman—halo?"_

Haruhi jatuh berlutut. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti.

* * *

_Lagi hobi banget bikin fic ttg wedding terus salah satu yang unrequited love-nya meninggal deh~ Ini aku mau bikin ficlet lain ttg perasaan Haruhi sepeninggal Hikaru!_

_Oke, Review?_


End file.
